1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to vital sign monitoring systems and more particularly pertains to a new vital signs monitoring system for allowing a user to easily monitor their vital signs at home with a remote control type device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of vital sign monitoring systems is known in the prior art. More specifically, vital sign monitoring systems heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 4,278,095; U.S. Pat. No. 5,601,435; U.S. Pat. No. 5,776,056; U.S. Pat. No. 5,672,107; U.S. Pat. No. 4,807,639; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 387,352.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new vital signs monitoring system. The inventive device includes a remote control for a television that has a plurality of sensors designed for monitoring the vital signs of a user. A first transceiver is positioned in the housing such that the transceiver is operationally coupled to the sensors whereby the first transceiver is for transmitting vital sign information collected by the sensors. A television has a second transceiver for receiving the information collected by the sensors, the television has a processing unit operationally coupled to the second transceiver such that the processing unit processes information received by the second transceiver. The television is for displaying the information on a screen of the television.
In these respects, the vital signs monitoring system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of allowing a user to easily monitor their vital signs at home with a remote control type device.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of vital sign monitoring systems now present in the prior art, the present invention provides a new vital signs monitoring system construction wherein the same can be utilized for allowing a user to easily monitor their vital signs at home with a remote control type device.
The general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new vital signs monitoring system apparatus and method which has many of the advantages of the vital sign monitoring systems mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new vital signs monitoring system which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art vital sign monitoring systems, either alone or in any combination thereof.
To attain this, the present invention generally comprises a remote control for a television that has a plurality of sensors designed for monitoring the vital signs of a user. A first transceiver is positioned in the housing such that the transceiver is operationally coupled to the sensors whereby the first transceiver is for transmitting vital sign information collected by the sensors. A television has a second transceiver for receiving the information collected by the sensors, the television has a processing unit operationally coupled to the second transceiver such that the processing unit processes information received by the second transceiver. The television is for displaying the information on a screen of the television.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
Further, the purpose of the foregoing abstract is to enable the U.S. Patent and Trademark Office and the public generally, and especially the scientists, engineers and practitioners in the art who are not familiar with patent or legal terms or phraseology, to determine quickly from a cursory inspection the nature and essence of the technical disclosure of the application. The abstract is neither intended to define the invention of the application, which is measured by the claims, nor is it intended to be limiting as to the scope of the invention in any way.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new vital signs monitoring system apparatus and method which has any of the advantages of the vital sign monitoring systems mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new vital signs monitoring system which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art vital sign monitoring systems, either alone or in any combination thereof.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new vital signs monitoring system which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a new vital signs monitoring system which is of a durable and reliable construction.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new vital signs monitoring system which is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such vital signs monitoring system economically available to the buying public.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new vital signs monitoring system which provides in the apparatuses and methods of the prior art some of the advantages thereof, while simultaneously overcoming some of the disadvantages normally associated therewith.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new vital signs monitoring system for allowing a user to easily monitor their vital signs at home with a remote control type device.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new vital signs monitoring system which includes a remote control for a television that has a plurality of sensors designed for monitoring the vital signs of a user. A first transceiver is positioned in the housing such that the transceiver is operationally coupled to the sensors whereby the first transceiver is for transmitting vital sign information collected by the sensors. A television has a second transceiver for receiving the information collected by the sensors, the television has a processing unit operationally coupled to the second transceiver such that the processing unit processes information received by the second transceiver. The television is for displaying the information on a screen of the television.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new vital signs monitoring system that allow a user to easily track their vital signs and set programmable reminders and display features for medications and times would help the user to take all his or her medication on time, while the help button would trigger an autodialing message machine to summon emergency assistance.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new vital signs monitoring system that would integrate with a users current television and be user friendly.